inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive20
Hi Hi i noticed (at least on ivory crash and death scythe middle) you used my videos from my youtube account (MrZe1598) feel free to use them and if you need anything for the wiki please feel free to ask by the way, if you're also interested, see my inazuma eleven AMVs also on my channel and use my videos for the wiki when it is needed for the wiki. i do everything for this awesome wiki Sasuke1598, MrZe1598 (youtube) 12:16, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes What's are userboxes? Joltsen (talk) 08:35, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Ibuki~! Woah :O I just recently noticed you have Ibuki as your profile pic XD Are you turning into an Ibuki fan now? :D (And is Shindou free XD) Yeah~! I'm still an Ibuki-fan ^^ Though I'm kinda into other games and anime's right now... but still, I really love Ibuki and I hope we get to see his new hissatsu soon ^^ Thread Ya Lord, can you close the Gala. Ep. Spoil. 3 thread for me? XD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 10:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Keshin usage Ya Lord, I'm wondering if in the game, Keshins are categorized in different usages such as Shoot, Dribble,...? Since our Wiki has been adding this info into the template, and I still don't know if that's true in the game XD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 13:03, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I get it. At first I was thinking that Keshins can be of any use, only their hissatsu have specified usages, but now I understand XD I though as much, so that's why I asked you xDDD And btw, like Gouenji said, well done on reaching over 50,000 edits (oops, it's 50,100 actually XD) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:38, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing, but I think it shouldn't be a big problem for you (if you can stay on the Wiki for long enough though XD) Keep up the great works ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:45, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Hey Lord, I just wanted congratulate you on making over 50,000 edits! That's amazing! I've honestly never seen someone do so much~ ;o; GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]13:07/08.24.2013 Images Hi Lord!! I was uploading images using the Multiple Upload page but when I went to view them it shows the picture isn't available. Now I uploaded a bunch of pictures for nothing.... Can you help me with this? マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 18:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Ahh thanks for the advice!! It worked now c: マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 20:21, August 25, 2013 (UTC) sorry Hey,I'm sorry for being so mean.. Will you forgive me? King-Charles UNDO THE DELETION UNDO THAT DELETEION OF MY BLOG GAME.WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO DO THAT?THE GOD?UNDO IT RIGHT NOW! Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 14:39, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday~ Thanks Lord~ :3 ❀~ Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png 11:45, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi! I wanted to ask you if you could rename this to "Portrait.png". It would be very much appreciated. And if it would be possible that someone creates a Soul template? As the trailer gave a good portion of info on Hayabusa. Thanks for hearing me! 15:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I did the first page! Here it is. ^_^ That should be the only page for now, as the others don't have any info. But that's up to you. The only thing I/we need now is a color for the character pages... Unfortunately, Mixi Max has already yellow and Keshin purple, so taking a color form the Soul icon isn't possible. Maybe you have an idea? 11:17, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Okidoki, that's the color we use now! Sorry ^^' Umm..., is it possible to do it tomorrow? But as School probably has something for me ._., it would be better to have an back-up user. If I can, I could notice you in your talkpage, if that's OK for you of course. 11:24, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Are you free now? 12:35, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's good! I've already prepared the Block and Dribble (Keshin Hissatsu included), so would it be possible if you could add Shibire and Power to the Catch and Shoot Hissatsu? Gouenji could help too. 12:39, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for filling the info in and for allowing us to do it~ ^_^ 13:53, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Soul Template Heya Lord! As Leo already talked about, I made a template for the Souls, because you probably already know, they will each have separate names (for example: Hayabusa). The template is practically just the Keshin template just re-coloured, but I'm sure it will have to be changed once we find out more information about Souls. http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Soul Tell me what you think about it! And so is it allowed to be used to create about Souls? GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw]][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]16:58/08.27.2013 Help Fubuki and Nishi are pritty mean to me.. The Are pritty mean to me Also,The whole time,the call me baka,which i don't like that.. Please,could you talk to them King-Charles (talk) 09:29, August 28, 2013 (UTC)King-Charles re: Wild Claw Hey Lord. Yes, I know. I tried replacing that pic, but strangely, I can't. The drop-down button, it's not opening. So, can you delete the pic, so that I can reupload it back? Handa Shinichi | Round Spark |' '10:09/08.28.2013 Reuploaded. By the way, can I create the Soul template, as Leo said? If not, can I do that in the Galaxy wiki? Handa Shinichi | Round Spark |' '10:26/08.28.2013 Okay, but just one thing: The current Soul template, in this wiki, has colors which look just like the background. Don't you think we should change it? Handa Shinichi | Round Spark |' '10:33/08.28.2013 Yeah, but the colors are too much matching, it looks as if no background has been used at all. I still insist on changing it to a darker shade. Handa Shinichi | Round Spark |' '10:37/08.28.2013 Completed. At least now the template differs from the background color. (Link) Handa Shinichi | Round Spark |' '10:57/08.28.2013 Debate Thanks For telling me Lord But I have been Preparing My debate For a few Minutes already Im Already on it :) But I think We are Gonna Lose (Tsurugi Has Bad Stats)....... Shadix7890 V2 Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 ' Einsatz'] 14:16, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Category I object to adding the category aliens to the other teams in the FFIV2 (Such as Fire Dragon (GO)). These players actually exist as humans, so technically they aren't aliens. Also, even though it was the aliens impersonating them in the FFIV2, the original character (Which the page is named after) is still human Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 22:08, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Names (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnynuEttVXg) in this preview, do you know the aliens' names? owo" Delete blog I suppose you must have saw what kind of "reason" did Andrew leave in his blog, right? I suggest that if he doesn't change what he's stated in 12 hours, you must delete the blog. I can't stand of having this kind of attitude in front of my eyes. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:50, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Masters of Animanga promotion Hello! I am Bereisgreat and I'm here to let you know that Wikia has launched a pretty exciting animanga project that might spark the interest of your community! The project in question is the Collaborative Writing Project with the Masters of Animanga and is an event stretching from September 3rd to the 27th, where users are invited to collaborate with some big names in the animanga business to create three short stories based around the vampire genre, samurai genre and girls genre. Animanga Wikia users can work together with Japanese professional mangaka, illustrators and producers to create a paragraph-to-paragraph story that will be highlighted on Wikia and eventually also on New York Comic-Con! Now isn't that great?! Now, Herald of meridian and I are spreading the word for them and requesting some major animanga Wikis to promote the project to its community. Can I ask you to place this image on both the main page and the Community-corner and have it linked to the MOA blog post that I linked earlier? We would also like a blog post or a forum post (whatever is most popular over here) to get a conversation started on the Wiki. If I could leave that in your hands, that'd be great, unless of course you would like me to reach out to this Wiki's users. Both these things would be sufficient and ideal to get the word out and create some attention for the project, which is very much appreciated. Also, are there any particular users you are aware of that would be interested in writing a story like this, since I would like to reach out to them personally. Well, that about wraps it up, thanks and I hope we can put some effort into this! 14:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I also see that the chat is populated too, it wouldn't hurt to chat and talk about it amongst some friends too! Anyway, thanks for the co-operation, it's surely appreciated! 15:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Kageyama If Kageyama Reiji and Kuroiwa Ryuusei are the same person I think we make it into one article instead of the 2 separate articles. We can mention about Kuroiwa Ryuusei in the article on Kageyama Reiji. Rockandgreen (talk) 12:55, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Question Who bAnnEd mE?? FounderOfTheWiki (talk) 16:25, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Error on Kageyama's Page Hey lord just wonder can you get rid of a error on Kageyama reiji's page. Here is the Error. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 00:23, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I fixed the error, so there is no longer any need to worry about it Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 00:28, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Could you delete these pictures? They aren't being used on any page, and users keep adding these on the pages and we have to undo it because you stated that we need to use pictures with original uniforms http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ast.PNG http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:DON.PNG http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:YAMAY.PNG http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lkp_hd.PNG By the way, am I able to add photos to the candidates for deletion category by adding the delete tag on it, or do I have to list it on your page? Also, wouldn't Choi Chang Soo and Nice Dolphin have the category aliens on their pages? Since their teams in the FFIV2 were aliens, that would make them aliens, since they would be coaching the real team. Also, no one except the people in Japan actually knew about the FFIV2 Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 18:30, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Could you delete the items in the candidates for deletion category when you have time? Also, I now have more than 10,000 edits! Yay! Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 00:33, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Could you delete the items currently in the Candidates for Deletion category? Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 19:41, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Issues Could you ban user Sydneybell? She's been doing false edits, and also been harassing other users. When I undid her unpleasant edit on the other user's talk page, she starts threatening me Also, sorry to bother you, but I believe that the deletion category is getting filled up again Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 00:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you thank you lord you saved my life because sydneybell started swearing at me thanks for blocking her Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 05:34, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Thanks, Lord ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 07:49, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Tenma13579 (talk) 21:31, September 22, 2013 (UTC)heat saw swearing User Issues Could you give a warning to user Fei Rune? He added a page that wasn't needed recently (Which you deleted), and I warned him about it, and he keeps on undoing my message, since I keep on unoding his undo. Recently though, he's edited my message (Which I've replaced with my original message) to say "I am a retarded boy." I'm sure a warning from an admin would make the user stop Also, could you archive my talk page when you have time? It would be much appreciated I also wanted to comment that I've started watching Danball Senki Wars, and I think it's awesome! Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 05:11, September 23, 2013 (UTC)